Aetherius Sunwolf
General Information Full name: Aetherius Sunwolf Titles: Farstrider Ranger-Captain, Scout Captain of the Army of the Horde Nicknames: Aeth, Gramps, Airhead House/Clan: Frostwolf Clan Race: Sin'dorei (Blood Elf) Height: 6' 1" Weight: 178 Pounds Eye Color: Fel Green Class: Hunter; Ranger Specialization: Survival Special Possessions: Frostwolf tabard, Frostwolf spear, cloak with the emblem of the Darkspear Trolls, TASTSAD (Technologically Advanced Targeting-Sniping Assistance Device) Physical Description Aeth is odd, to say the least. He is most likely clad in heavy leathers, furs, and chainmail, with a sword or dagger on his side and a gun or crossbow slung across his back. Depending on his ranged weapon, he will have either a large quiver or a couple of shot pouches. Very prominent are his goggles, resting on his head, sometimes under his helm. They are obviously technologically advanced, and the acronym TASTSAD comes to the mind of Gnomish engineers. He is old-looking, with graying, poorly cared-for black hair with additional black streaks, added to by patches of white that, on closer examination, is shown to be still-frozen bits of Icecrown ice. He is of rather aveage height for a Sin'dorei, and rather wiry. However, scrawny is not the word, as in his thick layers of leathers, furs and chainmail, he is an imposing sight. His face is scarred from countless battles, as well as a recent bought of torture at the hands of the Gnomish engineers of Valiance Keep. He emanates a feeling of experience, sometimes inspiring to allies, often intimidating to enemies. It is obvious he is weighed down by many years of conflict, and that he has survived to become a stronger being. Personality Aeth is a staunch pragmatist, almost unerringly doing what MUST be done, rather than what SHOULD be done. He is also very otuspoken, saying what he feels must be said, without compassion and with brutal honesty. This has gotten him in trouble many times, and once earned him the title Airhead from Chi (Kunochi). He despises racism in all its forms, calling it out whenever he can, be it to an Elf or otherwise. He harbours a distrust of Apothecaries since the Wrathgate. He has a deep and abiding (and mutual) respect for his Frostwolf companion, Snowblind. Lore Aetherius Sunwolf was born into an unknown family in an unknown part of Ghostlands. His original surname is unknown, and he conjured up his current one himself. What is known, from what he remembers, is that his mother was a thistlehead and his father was a drunken wretch and a wife-beater. In a drunken rage, his father nearly killed three-year-old Aeth with a stick, rode him out miles from, home where the toddler couldn’t find his way back, and threw the poor boy facedown into a puddle. It was raining, and it was Aeth’s birthday. By chance, Lord Arallis Dawnstrider and his wife were riding the following morning, and heard sobbing. The sought out the source, and managed to extract Aeth’s story. Taking pity on the young boy, they took him into their home to raise. Seven-year-old Thaelius Dawnstrider, Arallis’ first son, took an immediate liking to the virtual orphan and took him under his wing, protecting him from the bullies until he could stand up for himself. When he was old enough, Aeth went to Mage school. He dropped out around the age of 68, the Thalassian equivalent of 15, and started training with the Farstriders, joining one of their lodges at 78 (17), but was dishonorably discharged for insubordination. Later, when Thaelius adopted another, this time a runaway, Narsul, a group was formed that was quite well-known in the area surrounding the Dawnstrider home in Goldenmist Village. They became adventurers, exploring most of Quel’thalas, hunting Trolls and, some years later, venturing beyond the Ghostlands border into human lands. While out in the world, Aeth stumbled upon the Darkmoon Faire, specifically a stand with technology. The Dwarf and Gnome who ran the stand allowed the youth to try out two things: a longrifle and a stick of dynamite. He loved the explosion and the sheer power of the rifle. But rather than simply buy them, he asked how they were made. He talked Thaelius and Narsul into signing up with him as temporary guards for the Faire while he learned the art of engineering, beginning a long odyssey into the world of technology. Eventually, he made his own gun, fitted to his standards and needs, and became an adept marksman. He also mastered the use of explosives, and often created landmines out of bear traps and grenades with single-second fuses, with the pin being pulled when the trap snapped shut. It all came crashing down when the Scourge invaded. By this time, Thaelius had become Lord of House Dawnstrider, and him and the others of the House and village gathered in the squared behind barricades and traps of Aeth’s make. Aeth was at this time scouting the woods for signs of the enemy, and Narsul had gone to Silvermoon to attempt to ask for more soldiers to come. For unknown reasons, Aeth did nto return in time to warn the village, and the place was razed, and the vast majority of the inhabitants killed. He went to the refugee camps and met with his adoptive nieces and nephews, but in grief at his failure and the death of Thaelius, he left Quel’thalas, and wandered the world. It was at this time Aeth truly began his career in the military. He first joined up with the Army of Theramore in time to fight in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. A short time after this, he migrated to back to the Eastern Kingdoms, but not back to Quel’thalas. He wandered the Alterac Mountains, and was captured by the Frostwolf Clan, around the time the Stormpike Guard first began their incursions. Offering to fight for them, believing that the Alliance was responsible for the Third War, and thus the Fall of Quel’thalas, and hating the disregard the Dwarves showed for the territory of the Frostwolves. In time, he grew to be greatly respected by the clan, and they adopted him as one of their own. He was given his own Frostwolf companion, Snowblind, who travels with him to this day, as guardian, mount, and friend. He fought in most every campaign of the Horde, and was chosen to be in the vanguard pushing into Outland, and later as one of the first scouts of the Warsong Offensive. He fought as scout, sniper, and cavalry. A few months ago, Aeth returned to Silvermoon, and joined up with the Farstriders. He fought in many battle with them, and made several friends. Recently, he and Arthamir, one of his adopted nephews, were captured by soldiers of Valiance Keep, and Aeth was tortured by gnomes for his schemata. They escaped during a prisoner transfer, and are currently serving the Silvermoon and the Horde as if nothing happened. Even more recent, he took part in the battle to retake the Echo Isles for the Darkspear Trolls from Zalazane. Organizations Aeth has belonged to several military groups over the recent years. The first was the Hawksflame Lodge of Farstriders, led by Cuchen Flamedancer. While he often griped about his roles in the group, which, even as an officer, he claimed were babysitting the junior members (especially Phanore Popsicles), collecting items as punishment detail and being ordered around by his equal, it is still the one group whose members he still maintains ties with. After he returned from his "vacation," he was invited to join a new organization of soldiers known as the Fel Ravens by his fellow former member of Hawksflame, Quella. He accepted the invitation, and while he was a member of the group, he participated in the "Quest for the Book of Amazing Tings," as well as hunting down a conjurer who threatened the group. When the Fel Ravens fell apart and split into two groups, he joined the sect called "Into Battle," led by Quella. He remains with them to this day. Snowblind Snowblind, his Frostwolf companion, is an exception beast. Extremely intelligent (some may say near-sentient), he seems to be able to understand speech, especially Aeth's. He is a bit of a vain beast, loving attention, though he is still a terrifying beats when necessary. Aeth sees him as a friend and partner, not as a pet, and when traveling, Aeth only rides him when they need to travel fast. When Aeth is walking, they distribute the weight so each carries a weight relative to his strength, so they carry equal burdens, if one doesn't look at the literal weight. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter